


The Gazebo

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [12]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Couples Costumes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human AU, Swimming Pools, pregnant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Bog and Marianne attending a Halloween party





	The Gazebo

It was a beautiful, clear full moon Halloween night. The air was crisp, with just enough moisture and chill in the air that Marianne could see her breath. She was excited for tonight's Halloween party. She didn’t usually like parties because, well because of Roland, her ex-fiance. He had always needed to be the center of attention at any party they went to. Granted, it wasn’t difficult for him since he was handsome, which naturally attracted everyone to him, but he was also embarrassing in his need to draw attention to himself. But that was all behind her now. She had broken things off with Roland over a year ago and now she was happily dating someone else. 

Marianne pulled her little purple VW bug up to the curb and hopped out of her car. She shivered a little against the chill before she hurried up the walk toward Bog’s house. She was dressed in costume for the party they were attending, their first party as a couple. They had been dating for months now, keeping their relationship secret, but tonight would be the first time they would be attending something openly together as a couple and Marianne was both nervous and excited. 

Unlike Roland, Bog didn’t like being the center of attention. Marianne smiled and tugged the jean jacket she wore a little closer as she approached Bog’s front porch. There were several pumpkins on the porch, all of which were lit with candles making the traditional jack-o-lantern faces grin eerily at her. Dangling from the beams of the front porch were paper bats and white shapeless ghosts. Shadows from the pumpkin candle souls danced along the steps leading onto the porch, creating shadows that seemed to move and shift on their own. It was late enough now that all the trick-or-treaters had gone home to bed to dream candy dreams. 

Marianne stopped at Bog’s front door and smiled at the wreath he had decorating his door. It was entirely made of realistic looking bats, orange and black ribbons as well as little tiny skulls. Marianne smiled reaching up the rap her knuckles on the door. 

She heard what sounded like a crash followed by some muttered curses before the door was yanked open. She looked up to see her boyfriend, Bog, still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that had a ghost on with with a paper bag that read: Let’s get Sheet-faced. Unlike Roland who only slightly stood above average in height, was blond and what most women would consider extremely good looking, Bog was tall--extremely tall--and thin, but that thinness was deceptive. The man was all slender muscle hidden by clothes that were always just a little baggy on him, except for the jeans, Marianne was happy to observe on many occasions. His jeans always fit like a second skin which Marianne appreciated a great deal because Bog, as far as she was concerned, had the most perfect ass in the world. Her fingers itched with the need to grab his rear and squeeze...but they hadn't quite reached that part in their relationship (they had both decided to take things slowly) though Marianne suspected they were close, very close to her getting to do some butt squeezing. 

Besides his perfect rear, he was all sharp angles, with a long and slightly hooked nose, long pointed chin and cheekbones most women would kill for. He had a couple of scars on his chin that were just darn sexy she thought. He had a head of thick black hair that Marianne adored running her fingers through. (Hair which she noted at the moment was slightly messy and needed combing...with her fingers, of course.) Bog had the most stunning blue eyes that Marianne had ever seen. He also had a hot temper, a Scottish accent, crooked teeth and a smile that made her insides turn to mush. Also unlike Roland, Bog was sweet, kind, thoughtful, tender, romantic...the opposite of her last boyfriend in nearly every way. 

“Bog! You’re not dressed!” Marianne said as Bog stepped aside to allow her to walk into his living room, a simple room with a dark blue couch, matching chairs, a hardwood floor and a stone fireplace. 

Bog frowned closing the door. “I know, I know, it’s just that...I just...I don’t think I can wear that costume Marianne. I’ll look stupid and this is the first time I’m meeting your sister, your friends...it’s bad enough that I’m this tall hideous cockroach, but to look so...stupid too. I mean...I’m just too ugly to...” 

Bog sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the floor. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. “Maybe you should go without me…” Marianne slipped off her jean jacket, allowing Bog to get a good look at her costume, and boy, he thought, did she take his breath away. She and Bog were going to the party as Aphrodite and Hephaestus and Marianne had taken the Grecian look very serious. 

Instead of wearing a wig, Marianne had simply styled her short hair in a Grecian cross-tie look with a golden ribbon decorated with golden bay leaves around her head giving her the illusion of more hair than she actually had. Marianne’s costume was a shade of dark rose that perfectly complimented her fair complexion. The cloth was held in place by a gold clasp at each shoulder; from there the rose colored cloth draped down across her breasts leaving her arms bare. Marianne wore a gold belt around her waist with a little pouch that rested between and just under her breasts, from there the rest of the cloth fell to her ankles in waves. When she moved it was beautiful, the clothing catching around the shaped of her legs, moving and shifting like water against her. When she moved, he noticed her feet. She had on a pair of gold sandals that had straps all the way up to her knee...very sexy he thought. For a moment his thoughts wandered, wondering if she was wearing anything underneath, but just as quickly as the thought occurred to him, Bog dismissed it, his cheeks flushing red. He liked Marianne a lot. This was more than simply physical attraction--she was his friend. He enjoyed being with her all the time, talking with her was the highlight of his day, but she was also gorgeous and he would have to be blind and a fool not to notice. 

Bog smiled. “Wow Marianne you look...wow.” 

Marianne blushed doing a little spin. “You like it?” 

Bog nodded vigorously. “Ah, more than like it. Aphrodite better watch out, you might be taking her place.” 

Marianne giggled. “Now you go get dressed.” 

Bog frowned rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t know...I’m just so...ugly...you can see my legs in that outfit. Nobody wants to see that.” 

Marianne frowned at his words. “I would.” 

Bog swallowed looking back at her, the red having spread from his cheeks to his ears. Marianne smiled, but she spoke softly. “Well I guess we don’t have to go. We can stay here if you want.” 

Marianne didn’t want to pressure him to go. She liked him a lot, a lot a lot and while she was excited to introduce him to her sister and some of her friends, (and later she wanted her father to meet him too) she would never make Bog do anything that made him uncomfortable. 

Bog looked up, his gaze connecting with hers. 

His heart sank. 

He didn’t want to disappoint her, he never wanted to make her frown, so with a sigh he shrugged. “Okay, but you were warned.” 

Marianne laughed softly, but reached out and laid her hand gently against his arm. “I’m serious Bog, we don’t have to go. I’m not just saying that, I mean it. I’m happy as long as we’re together.” 

Bog laid his hand over hers and gave her that crooked tooth smiled that made her insides burst into butterflies. “I know. I’ll be right back.” 

* 

A couple of minutes later, (which was punctuated by a great deal of cursing muffled behind the bedroom door) Bog walked out of his bedroom. 

He wore a pale white chiton that was held in place on his right shoulder by a gold clip that matched the two that Marianne wore, but unlike Marianne’s costume, Bog’s only clipped at one shoulder, leaving his left muscular shoulder and pectoral muscle exposed. His outfit had a gold belt around his waist, but, unlike Marianne’s, Bog’s outfit ended just above his knee. He wore a pair of sandals that had several straps that ran three quarters of the way up his calf, similar to Marianne's. Lastly, he wore a gold band with gold bay leaves around his forehead. His thick black hair was slicked back like he usually wore it, but one lock of dark hair kept falling boyishly over the crown and brushed against his forehead. 

Marianne gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at him. 

“Oh Bog!” she gasped again from behind her fingers. 

Bog cringed. “It’s really bad isn’t it?” He looked down at his feet and exposed legs. “No one should have to see my legs,” he muttered. “Or me in sandals…” 

Marianne shook her head. “No no no no!” 

Bog turned around then stopped to look at her again, his arms out, a frown on his face. “Are you sure?” 

Marianne smiled with a firm nod. “Oh Bog, you look fantastic!” 

Her boyfriend still looked unsure as he reached down and pulled on the edge of the tunic. “Seems really short.” 

Marianne grinned. “It’s historically accurate and it looks good on you. Trust me.” 

Bog smiled blushing. “I trust you.” 

Marianne hurried over to him and slid her arms around his waist, resting her chin against his chest. “You look wonderful and I love your legs.” She gave him a mischievous grin. “They are very sexy legs.” 

Bog blushed as he rested his arms around her, lacing his fingers together around her back. 

“You are blind,” he said softly, his voice purring over the words. 

Marianne smiled. “No I’m not.” 

Bog chuckled, leaning in to kiss her softly. The kiss progressed almost instantly into something more heated, their tongues slowly sliding against one another. Bog made a soft groan, pulling her closer. Marianne rose up on her toes, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. She felt the strong urge to hop up and wrap her legs around him… 

She had been wanting to do that for days. The way their relationship was progressing she was more than ready to take him to bed, but Bog was not just a gentleman; he was also shy and awkward and he wanted her to be sure. He didn’t want her to regret being with him. So they had been going slowly, though it was becoming a strain on their bodies. 

Bog pulled away just a hint from her mouth and whispered. “This outfit really isn’t designed to hide much, so ah...might want to stop right there before I have to go take a cold shower.” 

Marianne blushed, her cheeks rosy. “Do you wanna go to the party?” she asked softly. 

Bog shrugged. “Well, I’m wearing it now, so we might as well.” 

Marianne giggled. “I better bring a bat to keep the ladies off of you.” 

Bog smirked at her. “Haha.” 

“I’m serious! You do not realize the power of a sexy pair of knees and some very nice calves...and a skirt...a man in a skirt is hot as well.” Marianne giggled softly taking his hand and leading him to the door. 

“It’s a tunic,” Bog protested with a grin and looked both amused and nervous. 

* 

The Halloween part was being held at Dawn and Sunny’s house. Dawn was Marianne’s little sister and Sunny, her sister’s new husband, had only been married for eight months, but the annual Halloween Bash had been Dawn’s thing from the moment Dawn was old enough to organize a party. So now, even with Dawn married and currently pregnant, the party was still something everyone they knew looked forward to attending. 

As Marianne pulled up in front of the house, she grinned with appreciation of her sister and Sunny’s dedication to the holiday. 

The young couple had purchased an old house, newly restored, and somehow had managed to decorate the outside to look like the Addams Family home, with cobwebs, bats, a coffin in the front yard--it was all perfect. 

Bog looked out the passenger side window chewing his bottom lip. There were a lot of cars, which meant a lot of people. 

Marianne spoke quietly. “We can still go home, hang out at your place, watch some movies.” 

Bog shook his head without looking at her. “No, no. I can do this.” His tone told Marianne that he was telling himself that as much as he was reassuring her. 

Marianne reached out and laid her hand on Bog’s bare knee. The urge to slide her hand up his thigh was strong enough that her hand began to move on its own, but she stopped it and squeezed his leg. “Bog, I never expect you to do things for me that you find uncomfortable,” she said gently. 

Bog turned and smiled. “I know, which is why I’m going to do this. You don’t expect it of me and, I would really like to meet your sister.” He lifted her hand off his leg and kissed her knuckles. 

Marianne stared at him and whispered. “I love you.” 

Bog laid his cheek against the inside of her hand and kissed her palm, his accent became thicker for a moment as he whispered back. “I love you too.” 

* 

Bog and Marianne held hands as they made their way up the drive toward the house. The house Bog noticed, was a nice, big two story classic looking home with a little front porch that had a swing and a couple of chairs, some hanging baskets (currently crawling with plastic spiders and monster hands) and neatly trimmed bushes that ran along the house. He swallowed. He could see the shadows of people inside, a lot of people inside. 

Marianne could feel how nervous Bog was. His hand in hers was a little sweaty and he was holding on tightly, his long slender fingers laced with hers. She wanted to turn around and flee, to take him back to the safety of his home and her arms, but she knew Bog well enough to know that he had made a commitment to her to go, and he would, no matter what. It was one of the many reason she had fallen in love with him over the months they had been dating. She promised herself they would do the rounds, stay for a drink, introduce him to Dawn and Sunny, then leave. She loved him too much to make him stay if he wasn’t enjoying himself. 

As they made their way to the front door where the sounds of Oingo Boingo could be heard, singing about a Dead Man's Party. Marianne reached out and opened the front door without knocking. 

The inside of the house was packed with people in all sorts of costumes. There were mice, cats, monsters, ghosts, and sexy versions of nearly everything under the sun worn by both men and women. 

Marianne began to push her way through the party, on a mission to find her sister. She kept a tight grip on Bog’s hand as if she were afraid of losing him in the crowd. Bog held her hand just as tightly (he really was afraid he would lose her), looked around with wide eyes. He was pretty sure he wasn’t even related to this many people, let alone having enough friends for a party of this size. Marianne’s sister must have had the town here Bog thought to himself as Marianne continued to wade through the party. It looked as if everyone held a drink, some with plastic cups filled with neon green, orange or purple liquid, some of which had what looked like floating eyeballs in them. A few people had regular beer bottles in their hands, which Bog thought he could use right now. People began yelling at Marianne, calling out greetings and waving. Marianne waved back, but she didn’t stop; she was a woman on a mission. 

Bog glanced around. He was head and shoulders above nearly everyone here so he had a bird’s eye view of the party. There were people playing a game in one section of the room, looked like some sort of Halloween-themed charades, a few people were dancing in the middle of the room, others were just in groups talking. Several people were gathered around the table where a pretty grand spread of food was laid out and as Marianne tugged him past the large glass doors that led out onto the back porch, he could see a giant swimming pool in the backyard along with a fairly large fire pit and some torches, providing light and heat. He couldn’t be sure, but that pool might actually be heated too since there were people out there swimming despite the chill in the air. He could also see a little ways back from the pool, nearly completely in shadow was what looked like a gazebo with, he couldn’t be sure, but it looked like the gazebo had Grecian style columns in white marble surrounded by what he thought might be yellow and orange mums. The gazebo wasn’t huge, maybe big enough for three people...but still he thought, wow. 

Marianne had told him that Dawn’s husband was a DJ. Bog figured to afford this place he must be a pretty damn good DJ. 

Marianne turned around and pulled Bog with her toward the back porch. She pushed aside one of the glass doors, tugging her boyfriend with her and stopped, her head whipping around as she stared out into the yard. 

Bog bent down. “Everything okay?” 

Marianne nodded and sighed looking up at him. “Sorry about dragging you around. I thought I would introduce you to Dawn and we could take off.” “I don’t…” she started, but Bog leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft sweet kiss followed by a whisper on her lips. “I’m fine Marianne. I promise.” 

Marianne grinned. “I’m so lucky you agreed to go out with me.” 

Bog laughed. “Well being told I was a grouchy Scotsman with a stick up my ass was just so charming I couldn’t say no.” 

Marianne laughed and elbowed him. 

Bog chuckled. 

“MARIANNE!! BOG!!” They both heard the high pitched delicate yet piercing squeak that somehow cut through the noise of the party. They turned to see a short young woman with short blonde hair dressed as a zombie with blood all over the front of her white hospital gown and down over the top of her little round belly, come rushing at them, followed at a slower pace by a short man with caramel colored skin and a big smile, also dressed as a zombie. 

The blonde pregnant zombie threw herself at Marianne. “MARI!!! You came!! Oh my god look at you!! You look so pretty. You make a perfect Aphrodite!!” The blonde zombie turned to look at Bog and squealed loudly. “YOU WORE COUPLE COSTUMES!! You’re Hephaestus!!!” She clapped her hands in excitement before she threw herself at Bog. “Oh my god I’m so happy to finally meet you!! Marianne has talked about you non-stop for like, forever! Since BEFORE you two started dating!” Dawn hugged him tightly and Bog, glancing at Marianne over the top of Dawn’s head with an amused smile, hugged the tiny zombie back. 

“DAWN!” Marianne giggled and lightly smacked her sister’s shoulder. “I did not stalk him!” 

Dawn grinned releasing Bog as she winked at her sister. “She was like really stalkery about you. Has she shown you the shrine with all the pictures she took of you from the bushes?” 

Marianne gasped and laughed at the same time.. “Dawn! I did not!” 

Bog blushed brightly as Dawn giggled. “I’m kidding. She only took a few through your window.” 

“Oh my god Dawn!” Marianne groaned. 

Dawn giggled and put her arm around her sister. “Ah revenge is sweet.” 

The two sister laughed. 

Sunny walked over and put his hand out to Bog with a bright smile on his face. “I’m Sunny, nice to meet you, Bog right?” 

Bog took the offered hand. “Bog. Nice to meet you too. Marianne had told me a lot about you both. I feel like I already know you. Oh and congratulations.” 

Dawn giggled. “Oh same same and thank you. So are you two gonna stay long?” 

Marianne glanced at Bog then shrugged. “For a little while.” 

Dawn clapped her hands again. “Oh good! Sunny’s got the pool heated so you can swim and he’s about to put some burgers on the grill. I’m about to die I’m so hungry.” She touched her belly. “Eating for three is so much fun,” she said. 

Marianne lightly stroked her sister’s belly. “So how are my twin nephews doing?” 

Dawn smiled, her cheeks were rosy and Marianne could see the complete happiness in her sister’s face. “Oh they are doing fantastic.” Dawn glanced at Sunny who grinned, a proud father already. 

Sunny smiled at Bog and motioned at the house. “Hey, you want to go help me with some drinks? I was about to head in and grab myself a beer and Dawn some juice.” 

Bog smiled. “Sure. What would you like to drink?” He reached out and stroked the back of his fingers along Marianne’s shoulder sending shivers of delight down her back. Marianne touched his hand smiling up at him. “Oh, I’ll take one of those eyeball drinks too.” Dawn and Sunny exchanged happy amused looks. Dawn had known for a while that Bog was the one just by the way Marianne acted when she spoke of him, completely different than how she had been with Roland. Marianne was truly, deeply happy and if 

Dawn was any judge of such things--and she was the little blonde thought--her big sister was really and truly in love. 

Bog chuckled and nodded, giving her shoulders one last stroke and a gently squeeze before he followed Sunny inside. The two men looked odd walking side by side; their height differences were extreme, but both sisters could tell by the way the men were conversing with each other, there was a blossoming friendship in the works. As soon as she was sure both men were out of earshot Dawn gasped as she grabbed her sister’s hand. “Oh Mari! He is gorgeous!” 

Marianne blushed. “I know.” 

Dawn held her sister’s hand and led her over to where a few lawn chairs and a couple of small tables surrounded a fire pit that burned brightly. Between the heated pool, the torch lights as well as the firepit, the chill in the air wasn’t too bad at all. 

The sisters sat and Dawn leaned back, her hands on her blood covered belly. 

She sighed with relief. “I can’t believe my back is hurting already. Though I can’t wait until they’re bigger, that will be fun.” She smiled softly. “Mom would be ecstatic.” 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, she would be.” 

Dawn giggled. “Though you should have seen Dad buying baby clothes the other day. Hilarious!” 

The two sisters laughed. Dawn smiled relaxing back in her seat when her stomach growled loudly. Both sisters laughed again. 

Dawn giggled rubbing her hands over her stomach. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was starving. These two little guys are constantly hungry!” 

Marianne laughed reaching over to run a hand over her sister’s stomach. “You look good sis, really good.” 

Dawn beamed. “I feel good.” Dawn smiling knowingly at her sister before she spoke. “So, finally letting us meet the mysterious Bog.” 

Marianne laughed. “He’s not mysterious. I just...didn’t want to rush things.” 

Dawn nodded her understanding without saying anything about Marianne’s past relationship with Roland. That had been a bad time for Marianne, going from extremes of happiness to deep depression because the guy had been such a jerkwad, cheating on her sister, making her feel small, chipping away at her confidence. The day Marianne had broken Roland’s nose and said “no more” had been a great day. But now, seeing Marianne happy--really happy--made Dawn not just happy, but ecstatic. The fact that Bog not only made her sister happy, but seemed to have taken Marianne just as she was made Dawn love Bog already. She had never seen her sister this happy and healthy, but Dawn was pleased that Marianne was back to being her own person again. 

Dawn smiled. “I like him. He’s handsome and sweet and you were right about his accent.” 

Marianne blushed. “You should hear him when he gets angry. Can’t understand anything he says! It’s funny and sexy.” Marianne giggled. “He is just the sweetest, most tender hearted man. Under that prickly exterior, Bog is a poet and a huge nerd! He doesn’t like crowds, parties, or showing his knees…” Marianne giggled. “... but he really wanted to meet you and Sunny so he came, for me.” Marianne smiled softly. 

Dawn reached over and squeezed her sister’s knee. “Oh, you got it bad.” 

Marianne nodded. “I love him.” 

Dawn’s eyes widened. “I was just going to ask you how serious, but that’s pretty serious. Have you told him?’ 

Marianne nodded. “Yes, ages ago and yes, before you ask--he said it back.” 

Dawn sighed with a dreamy smile. “That’s so romantic. So, have you…” Dawn lifted her brow suggestively. 

Marianne blushed. “Dawn! My god, you get pregnant and you’re suddenly a nosy perv.” 

Dawn grinned. “I was always a nosy perv big sister, you just never noticed before.” 

The sisters shared a laugh, but that was the moment that Marianne heard the sound of a voice that she had thought she had put behind her over a year ago, the voice of a man she hated deeply and who, going her whole life without seeing again would not have been long enough. 

“Why hello there buttercup! Oh look, we’re in matching costumes! It must be fate trying to bring us back together!” 

Marianne turned in her seat to see Roland standing on the edge of the circle of light, his hands on his hips.The light from the fire pit danced over the armor he wore, making him look like a god come down to earth. He was still handsome, but looking at him made Marianne physically sick to her stomach. 

Marianne realized immediately who Roland had come to the party dressed as...Ares. He was wearing a gold stylized Corinthian helmet that lacked the face covering with several large gold and silver ostrich feathers running from the forehead of the helmet to the lower back, similar to a mohawk, Marianne thought. The helmet sat on his head in such a way to frame his face, making sure that several locks of his golden blond hair were visible (because there was no way Roland would ever wear anything that covered his face.). He was dressed in a white and gold tunic that hit him around the middle of his thigh, trimmed in more gold with a honey colored leather battle skirt trimmed with more gold. He wore a gold breast plate that had a molded six pack and pecs with matching greaves on his calves and vambraces on his forearms along with a pair of gold sandals. Marianne smirked when she saw him. “I see you’ve been keeping the tanning booths in business Roland.” 

Roland grinned showing off perfectly straight white teeth that Marianne knew for a fact he had paid out of the ass for. He strolled over looking Marianne up and down despite the fact that she hadn’t stood. 

“Mm...Aphrodite! You look gorgeous.” He put his hand out to her, but Marianne simply stared at the offered hand then back up at him. “Come, dance with your lover Ares.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “You better get that hand out of my way before you lose a finger Roland. I’m here with my boyfriend.” 

Roland smirked. “Dressed as Hephaestus, really? I saw him when I was making my way out here with Sunny. Really Marianne? I mean if you’re trying to get back at me I know you can do better than…” Roland waved his hand around. “Whatever that is…” 

Marianne snarled as one hand clenched into a fist, but Dawn interrupted her sister’s rising retort with a hissed. “What are you doing here anyway Roland?” 

Roland looked affronted. “I always come to your Halloween party. I thought I had a standing invitation.” 

Dawn narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her stomach. “No, you don’t. Not after you hurt my sister, dumb ass.” 

Roland stuck his bottom lip out. “Ah now Dawn, don’t be like that. Marianne and I just had a misunderstanding.” 

Marianne snorted. “Misunderstanding? What did you think I’ve been doing all this time? Waiting for you to forgive me?” She said the last sentence with clear sarcasm and shock. 

Roland turned his attention to Marianne. He gave her that cocky smile she hated and a wink. “Yes I was giving you space to come back around. So, how about a dance?” Marianne stood up. “Roland, I think you should leave,” she said in a warning tone. “I’m in a relationship, a serious relationship.” 

Roland sighed. “Aw, come on Marianne. I came here to give you another chance, to make things right between us. I slipped up, why can’t you forgive me? It was just a momentary distraction.” 

“You didn’t slip up Roland, you cheated on me! We’ve had this conversation before and I am not going to waste my time by having it with you again,” Marianne finished with a snarl. “Now leave.” 

Roland reached out in an attempt to take Marianne’s hand, but a hand fell heavily on Roland’s shoulder. 

“The lady said leave,” a thickly accented voice hissed behind and above him. 

(Bog knew who Roland was. He had seen his picture from Marianne. He knew what the prick had done to her and it was taking every ounce of willpower Bog had not to break the man’s nose, just as Marianne had done.) 

Roland sighed and rolled his eyes, lifting the hand off of him before he turned around. “Look here asshole. Marianne doesn’t know what’s she saying. She’s a little upset and I’m sure it was nice to have a girl like her be nice to you, but look at yourself! There is no way a hot girl like Marianne would ever be seen with a….” Roland looked Bog up and down with disgust. “A lowlife ugly…” Roland struggled for a moment to find the right insult, finally muttering. “Beanpole like you.” Bog glanced at Marianne who gave him a nod and a smile. Bog grinned showing off his adorable crooked teeth in a smile that Marianne considered this side of vicious...and boy was it sexy. 

“All right, look here ya glaikit cunt, Marianne ain’t a girl, she’s a woman, a woman with enough sense to drop a numpty bawbag like you, you skelped arse!” Bog gritted out, his nostrils flaring and teeth bared. 

Dawn’s eyes became huge as she grabbed her sisters hand and yanked her down to hiss. “You’re right! His accent does get thicker when he’s pissed!” Marianne giggled. Roland shoved Bog, smacking his hands against the taller man’s chest, but Bog didn’t budge--he didn’t even take a step backwards. 

Roland covered his troubled frown with a sneer. “You should just leave. She doesn’t want you, especially now that I, Ares, am here!” 

Sunny began to open his mouth to try to diffuse the situation, clearly annoyed at seeing Roland, but his wife caught his eye. Sunny glanced over at her and saw her shake her head vigorously in the negative while grinning with mischief. Sunny frowned, but picked up the drinks that Bog had set down at one of the side tables before he grabbed Roland’s shoulder; he walked over to his wife with the drinks. He took up a position by Dawn, watching to see what would happen and hoping they wouldn’t have to call the cops. 

Bog narrowed his eyes, his hands forming tight fists. His voice was low, but the anger in it was clear to anyone with sense to hear it. Marianne could see that Bog very much wanted to hit Roland, but instead, without moving, her boyfriend said evenly, “I think you need to leave.” 

Roland smirked. “Make me.” 

Bog stood still for a moment glaring at Roland, who had folded his arms over his chest with a smirk at Bog. 

Bog snarled. “Ya fucking MUPPET!” 

Roland blinked, then squeaked in surprise as Bog grabbing the other man by his upper arms and lifted him off his feet easily. Roland yelped and struggled. “PUT ME DOWN!!” 

Everyone around the pool turned as Bog came marching through carrying Roland. No one tried to interfere or help in anyway. Everyone here knew of Roland and what he had done to Marianne, so no one was willing to rush to the blond man’s defense as Bog arrived at the edge of the pool and chucked the god of war into the water. Roland’s scream of protest was cut short as he hit the water with a loud splash. 

Bog stood there for a moment watching (to make sure he hadn’t actually hurt the dolt no matter how much he may have wanted to) when Roland broke the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering. The entire party broke out into applause. 

Bog looked embarrassed looking around as everyone smiled and applauded him. He didn’t quite know what to do, but suddenly Marianne slammed into his back, her arms going around his waist as she laughed. 

“Bog, that was perfect!” 

Dawn and Sunny came over to watch Roland flap his way to the other side of the pool and pull himself out. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at Bog. 

“You are going to pay for that!” 

Bog smiled and simply gave Roland the middle finger before he turned, putting his back to Roland and devoting his full attention to Marianne. 

Marianne grinned, laying her chin against his chest. “That was hilarious,” she said softly. Marianne beamed up at him. “No, I’m not mad.” She sighed happily, then said, “I love you.” 

Bog blushed stroking his fingers along her cheek. “I love you too.” 

* I

t was late and the party was winding down. Most of the guests who had not yet left were sitting and talking. A few were still in the pool, the music was low, more just background noise now. Dawn, Sunny and a few others were sitting around the last embers of the fire pit roasting marshmallows, making s’mores and telling ghost stories. Marianne had taken Bog’s hand, leading him away from the others and out toward the gazebo he had seen when they first came out onto the back porch. The air was cool, but not uncomfortable and the light from the house cast the gazebo in a warm glow, though the shadows inside it were still dark. It lacked a sinister quality, now more comforting with secret shadows to conceal two lovers. Bog let Marianne lead him into the darkness of the gazebo, the shadows wrapping around them giving them some privacy. 

“You sure you’re fine with staying the night?” Marianne asked as she sat down on one of the stone benches that circled the inside of the little gazebo. The benches were all lined with nice thick pillows that circled the inside of the structure. 

Bog smiled. “Of course, why not? Neither of us are fit to drive and a little slumber party is nice as long as I’m with you.” 

Marianne stretched her legs in front of her as Bog took the seat next to her. She smiled laying her hand over his. “Everyone likes you and you’re a hero after tossing Roland into the pool. No one likes that s.o.b. I would feel sorry for him if he didn’t bring it down on himself.” 

Bog chuckled. “It was fun to toss him.” He smiled, looking down at his knees. “Surprisingly, I like everyone here too.” 

Marianne laughed and bumped him with her elbow. “Surprisingly?” 

Bog grinned at her. “Well you know first hand how grumpy I am and that I don’t like people much.” 

Marianne giggled and leaned against him. 

They were both quiet for a little bit when Marianne looked up at him. The dim light played across his features casting part of his face in shadow, though the light seemed to seek out his eyes. The light focused there making his blue eyes look like clear, perfect pools of water. She had always heard people facetiously talk about eyes being limpid pools, or whatever that nonsense meant, but his eyes really were pools of blue in which she could become lost. She leaned closer reaching up to cup his cheek and guide him down to her lips. 

Bog shifted closer, leaned in and kissed her. His mouth moved over hers slowly, a deep sensual kiss, his tongue caressed hers gently, drawing the kiss out. Bog took his time in tasting her lips, her tongue, letting the warmth and thrill of the kiss roll over him like a warm breeze, brushing and stimulating his skin, every nerve ending was aware of her, the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue, the closeness of her body, the scent of her skin. Marianne filled every one of his senses. 

Marianne made a soft little noise of want, scooting closer. She laid a hand on his lap, her fingers pressing against him gathering up a fistful of clothing, her body pulled toward him. 

Bog reached over, grabbing her waist and lifted her up and over onto his lap. 

Marianne squeaked in surprise followed by a delighted giggled as she pulled up her dress and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She grinned at the smile on his face. He looked so cute, mischievous yet passionate. Her lips captured his once more, the passion in the kiss building quickly from the slow burn to a raging fire. Her hands caressed his throat, then along his bare shoulder, tracing the line of muscles. Her fingers inched down along his chest, caressing the warm smooth skin. Her fingertips brushed against his exposed nipple. She felt the nipple tighten under her touch, goosebumps sprang up along his flesh, the nipple becoming hard which only made her body ache more for him. 

Bog moaned softly, his hands caressed the bare skin of her thighs, pushing up the soft cloth of her dress. He pulled his hands back, resisting the urge to slid his hands up further, but instead he caressed her sides over the cloth, wrapping his arms around her to slide his hands up her back. 

Marianne shifted her position a little on his lap followed by a soft quick intake of breath when she felt him, hard under her, the thin cloth of his costume doing little to hide his body’s physical reaction. 

Marianne kissed him, her fingertips brushed along his lower lips. Her gaze was heavy with lust as she whispered. 

“I want to make love with you Bog.” 

Bog blinked, clearly startled. “Ah, you do?” 

She nodded. “Yes, right here, right now.” 

“Are...are you sure? I know we’ve talked about it, but I thought you would want to wait for...a bed.” Bog’s heartbeat increased as the thought of being with her excited him, combined with the idea of having her right now, right here… 

Marianne nodded. “Yes. Now, right here. Unless you don’t…” she started, but Bog caught her mouth with his cutting her off. 

Marianne smiled wrapping her arms around him once more, her hands in his hair, kissing him harder. She let her kisses communicate her building passion, and knowing she didn’t have to stop herself made her bold and wanton. She wanted Bog, wanted him in every way she could have him, and not just physically. She loved him, truly deeply loved him. 

Bog spread his legs, holding her on his lap as he leaned back against the cool surface of the gazebo wall, his hands caressing her back through the cloth, sliding down to cup her rear and squeeze softly. He loved her so much, he thought, loved her with every part of his being. When they had met he had already given up, ready to spend his life alone, but then she had walked into his life and put everything he thought he knew about himself on its head. He loved her, he wanted her and this would be his way of communicating to her all those feelings that simple words simply couldn’t express. 

Marianne moaned against his mouth, her hands dropping to his shoulders and over to the clip that held his tunic in place. She blindly unclasped the clip, dropping it to the cushion followed by tugging the cloth away to expose his chest fully. She reached up and began to undo the clips at her shoulders. 

Bog made a small sound as the cool air brushed against his bare chest, followed by the soft warmth of Marianne’s hands, caressing his skin, her thumbs brushing over his nipples before she dragged her fingers down to his stomach. She rolled her hips against his erection, trapped by the tunic and the boxers he wore underneath. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat, then across his collar to one shoulder. Bog closed his eyes with a soft smile. Her lips were warm, soft as 

butterfly wings. When she stopped, he opened his eyes and swallowed, his body tensing with anticipation as Marianne sat back and worked to unfasten the clips at her shoulders. Bog watched her intently; the weak light made her skin glow as she undid the clips letting the top of her costume flutter away. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath and the sight of her breasts made his erection jump; considering it was currently held down by his boxers, it was a little painful. Bog sucked in a breath between his teeth as the light caressed her bare chest, dancing over the soft mounds of her breasts, highlighting her pink nipples. 

Marianne smiled at him, sliding her hands along his throat, guiding him to her, nipping at his lips with her soft lips, her tongue caressed his mouth. 

She pulled back from his lips just enough to whisper. “Touch me Bog.” 

They kissing became more aggressive, Bog’s hand snaking over her breast, squeezing the warm, soft flesh and sending a heated tickle that rolled through her, gathering in intense clusters of sensitivity at her breasts and clitoris. She rolled her hips, rubbing herself against him, feeling the hard mound of his erection between her legs. 

Bog lifted her up and dropped off the bench to his knees, slowly and gently guiding her down to the floor of the gazebo which was covered by a smooth outdoor carpet. He pushed the tunic he had been wearing the rest of the way off, kicking the last bit free with his feet. Marianne arched up off the carpet and shimmered out of hers dress at the same time. 

“Oh--hold on,” Marianne murmured, grabbing the belt of her dress. 

Bog kept his weight on his hands over her, his eyes wandering from her face to her breasts as she pulled her belt over and opened the tiny pouch that he had noticed earlier hanging from her belt. She flipped the small pouch open and pulled out a condom. Bog noticed that there were several condoms in the little pouch still. Marianne glanced at him and giggled, a blush crept along her cheeks. “Ah, I thought I would give them out at the party….you know, Goddess of Love...thought it would be funny.” 

Bog chuckled. “It is.” 

She grinned placing the condom within easy reach before she reached for him. 

They were both in their underwear still, Bog in a pair of plain white boxers, Marianne in a pair of pink panties. They both giggled, but the sounds of their nervous laughter was quickly replaced with their smothered kisses as they wrapped themselves around each other. 

Bog put his weight on his side, holding himself up on his elbow while he slid his hand down her side. He always enjoyed touching Marianne; her skin was silky soft, warm and she always smelled like vanilla and honey, sweet, delectable. He wanted to wrap himself with her, to have his senses overwhelmed by her scent, the feel of her body tangled with his, his touch on her, tasting her skin, completely losing himself in her. 

He tickled her side with the tips of his fingers as he brought his hand back up, then slowly caressed the underside of her breast. Taking the time to examine the smooth texture of her skin. 

Marianne moaned, arching slightly toward him, goosebumps appearing all over her skin. Her nipples ached from wanting Bog to kiss her, to run his tongue over her sensitive nipples, to slide his fingers between her legs, to slide himself into her, to feel him finally fill her. She groaned, arching her chest out just a little hoping he would get the hint. 

Bog licked his lips, his blue eyes caressing her chest, gazing at her breasts, small and perfect. His lips tingled with the need to lick her, suck on her. He swallowed nervously leaning down to kiss the tip of a nipple, giving her a chance to tell him no. 

Marianne gasped. That slight touch was almost too much. His lips were smooth, warm, and very soft. She arched her chest again, her fingers in his hair. Bog glanced at her before he flicked his tongue over her nipple, causing her to gasp again followed by a whisper. “Oh yes Bog…” 

Bog didn’t hesitate. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around her nipple sliding his hand around her breast, his thumb pressed against the smooth creamy skin, his tongue flicked back and forth, sending ripples through her body. 

Marianne moaned loudly, her fingers caressing his back, her other hand tightening around his shoulder as Bog kissed her breast, his tongue circling and sliding against her nipple until she was wiggling with the urgency of needing him to touch her everywhere. Her groin felt heavy, aching with need. She shifted her legs, rubbing them together in an attempt to hold off the ache between her legs. 

Bog responded by switching breasts and Marianne had to bite down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from yelling loud enough to draw the attention of the guests around the fire pit. Bog’s mouth on her breast, the curl of his tongue on her nipple was just beyond words to describe. His tongue felt so good! She moved her legs against his body slowly, rubbing her legs against his bound erection, feeling the heat that radiated from his confined erection, and the hardness against her leg made her body ache even more. He was driving her crazy! He continued his tender attentions to her breasts, his hand sliding down over her stomach. He stopped at her belly, and tickled his fingertips over her skin. Marianne giggled and wiggled. 

“Bog…” She moaned. “Oh Bog…” 

He smiled against her breast, stopping the tickling only to slide his fingers under her panties when he reached the band. 

Marianne groaned spreading her legs in invitation. 

Bog grunted as he sucked on her nipple when her leg brushed against him. He was hard enough that it ached from need, but when she spread her legs at the moment his fingers slid under her panties, his body tightened. His groin ached feeling heavy, hard, almost painful. Just thinking about being inside her made him want to explode. He ignored his own needs to focus on hers, his fingers sliding down between her legs, sliding against the smooth wetness of her. 

He rolled his fingers slowly against her, feeling how wet she was, the soft warmth of her sex a delight against his fingers. Each time he stroked his fingers against her, his erection pulled, wanting free, wanting to bury himself inside her. He grunted again and shifted his hips all the while he continued to slowly feel her out, paying close attention to her responses, listening to the changes in her breath, the sounds she made until he touched her clitoris. 

Marianne nearly came up off the floor when his fingers stroked her clitoris. She groaned loudly thrusting against his fingers in desperation. She wanted, needed Bog’s touch. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples so sensitive from Bog’s attentions that a breeze would have sent her cascading over the edge. She moaned again as Bog carefully rubbed her, making sure he had the correct spot. His tongue was tender as he kissed her breasts, rolling gently around the sensitive nipple followed by a tender caress of his teeth. 

Marianne responded with a gasping cry, her body stiffening. She was coming closer, closer...every party of her tensed, becoming hot and tight... 

Bog smiled and began the slow stroking of his fingers, switching every few seconds to move his fingers in a slow circle. He could feel the changes in her as the blood rushed to the sensitive bundle of nerve between her legs. He very gradually increased the speed of his strokes, taking his signals from her moans and the shift of her body. When he found the perfect spot, he rubbed and caressed just a little faster as Marianne’s breathing became more ragged, her body stiffening, her toes pointed and she rose up a little. Marianne groaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her like a wave of warm water crashing over her. She grabbed at Bog, her fingers pressing into his skin when she cried out. Just as soon as he felt her orgasm, he eased his fingers into her. 

Marianne cried out again, digging her fingers into his back and shoulder. His fingers were long and he thrust deep into her. It felt so good she though briefly, throwing her head back and letting her orgasm roll over her. “Uh...Bog…” 

Bog flicked her nipple with his tongue again and whispered, “I love you,” as he slowly and firmly thrust his fingers into her. “I love you Marianne…” 

Marianne groaned, thrusting her hips against him. “I love you, oh Bog I love you.” 

He thrust his fingers into her gently, yet firmly. He kept a steady careful rhythm, being careful not to hurt her, but wanting her to cum again. He thrust his fingers into her with a steady vigour, his body aching as she responded by thrusting back and her hips rolled against him. 

She panted quickly, her breath changing as once more she swiftly approached another orgasm. 

“Marianne…” Bog groaned her name. “Oh yes Marianne.” 

His soft voice, desperate with need, made Marianne climax. Her body tightened and arched, her cry long and passion filled.. 

Bog quickly covered her mouth with his, thrusting his fingers more firmly against her as her fluids washed over his fingers, her nails biting into his shoulders. 

Marianne gasped and reached down to grab his wrist and stop him. “Stop stop...oh stop.” 

Bog blinked, startled and freezing in place. “Am I doing something wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

Marianne groaned. “No oh, god no...everything’s great...” She was panting heavily followed by a grin. “My turn.” 

Bog frowned slightly confused. 

Marianne smiled. “Just stand up and strip.” 

After a couple of seconds of awkwardly moving around to strip, Marianne, now completely naked, was sitting on one of the cushions with Bog standing in front of her, naked. There was another cushion on the floor next to him, but right now her attention was on him standing naked in front of her. She motioned him closer. Bog swallowed, trying not to be embarrassed. He wasn’t sure if he should attempt to hide his excitement or just let everything hang out, so to speak, but Marianne answered his question by reaching out, her hands grasping his hips as she drew him closer. 

Bog’s heart was hammering so hard inside his chest he was shocked she couldn’t hear it. 

Marianne caressed his hips, slowly dragging her hands down along the line from his hips to his groin. Bog shuddered with the pleasure of her touch against his sensitive skin. She grinned, admiring his penis, just the perfect size, width, length, and overall appearance. She never realized that there was such as thing as a perfect...penis, but Bog’s was...she pressed her lips together with a red cheeked grin. Perfect. She wrapped her hand around him, feeling the smooth satin softness of him. She swallowed, as rubbed her thumb over the head of his erection. 

Bog grunted, his eyes rolled a little as the sensation of her touch rolled through him. “Uh, Marianne...” 

She smiled and leaned closer to kiss the tip of his shaft. 

Bog responded with a soft, almost painful sounding groan. 

Marianne smiled and slowly eased her lips around him and her eyes fluttered close. The skin was soft, satin and warm. She traced her lips with him smiling at each groan or grunt that Bog made. She looked up at him to see him watching her. She smiled, never taking her eyes off of him as she slowly drew the flat of her tongue against him. 

Bog felt weak in the knees and he groaned loudly. There wasn’t much of this he could take he thought. He reached out and stroked his fingers down her cheek. 

Marianne wrapped her mouth around him, her tongue moved in a slowly roll. She moved her hand slowly up and down him, sucking just a little... 

Bog hissed with a blink. “Oh god, you better stop.” 

Marianne looked up, a quizzical brow raised. 

Bog grinned embarrassed. “I’m too turned on. You continue to do that, I won’t last.” 

Marianne giggled, her cheeks red as she sat back. “Ooh.” She reached over and picked up the condom package. “Can I do this?” 

Bog swallowed and nodded. “Yes.” 

Marianne grinned and tore open the package. She slowly pulled the condom down over him. Bog hissed with pleasure at her touch as she covered him with the condom. 

Marianne grinned. “There--all ready.” 

Bog dropped down to his knees before he reached for her. 

Marianne smiled, taking his hands and moving to straddle his lap. She held his erection for just a moment before she slid down easily, coming together with his body as she lowered herself down onto his lap and onto his shaft. 

They both moaned with a combination of passion, and almost relief to finally join together. Marianne placed her hands on his shoulders and began to move, rolling her hips, moving up and down his erection. The position gave her all the power and Marianne took full advantage. She pressed her fingers into his shoulder and arched herself backwards. Bog hissed, his eyes traveling down her body, enjoying the light caressing her skin. He pulled her closer, dropping his lips to her breasts again, his hands sliding up her sides. Bog grabbed her rear, pulling her closer. They moved together until his thighs burned. He shifted back, holding her down on him while he moved to lay on his back. Marianne held on until Bog was on his back before she moved her hips, adjusting her position on him and began to move in earnest. He felt so good, hard, filling her. She pressed her hands against his chest and thrust harder, her breath ragged. 

Bog groaned holding her hips, watching her on top of him. Marianne was so beautiful, so sexy...she felt so good Bog was barely able to think actual words, she was taking everything out of him. 

Marianne arched back. 

Bog reached up dragging his hand down from between her breasts, over her stomach and down between her legs. His thumb brushed feather light over her clitoris and Marianne cried out loudly as she orgasmed. 

Bog jerked when she came, her body clamping down around him, holding him tightly. He groaned with the pleasure of it, feeling the hot, wet slickness as her orgasm began. He reached up and pulled her down to him. She thrust against him riding on her own orgasm, which caused Bog to burst, his orgasm sneaking up on him and crashing around him. 

They kissed as they shared their orgasms, the pleasure wrapped itself around them both and held them tightly, the two lovers sharing their ecstasy together. Marianne’s body let go of every ounce of tension as she relaxed feeling warm, rubbery and spent. 

Bog’s embrace, which had been tight just moments ago, fell loose as his body, like Marianne’s, turned to rubber. 

Bog groaned, his hands moving slowly up and down her back. “I don’t think I can move. Nothing works now, you succubus.” 

Marianne, her face nestled against his throat where she kissed the delicate skin softly, murmured. R “I’m fine with just staying here.” 

Bog chuckled. “That’ll be fine for a few minutes until we get cold.” 

Marianne sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Bog murmured back. “Though I’m perfectly happy to stay like this until then.” 

Marianne giggled and nuzzled her throat. “I love you, my Hephaestus.” 

Bog smiled. “I love you too, my Aphrodite.” 

They snuggled happily together when Dawn’s voice carried across the yard. “HEY! IF YOU TWO ARE DONE, THE S’MORES ARE READY?? WANT SOME?” 

Bog and Marianne shared a startled look. 

Bog murmured.”Hold on.” 

He walked on his knees over to the wall of the gazebo then very slowly looked over. 

* 

Dawn was looking their way. She could only see the top of Bog’s head and his eyes peeking out over the top of the gazebo’s half wall. She held up a s’more and waved it around with a delighted grin and yelled. 

“THEY'RE DELICIOUS! YOU WANT SOME?” 

Bog ducked back down and turned to Marianne. “Suggestions?” 

Marianne shrugged. She was sitting up with her dress held to her breasts as if her sister’s eyes could penetrate the shadows. “I don’t know.” 

Bog shrugged and rose up a little to yell back. “YES PLEASE!” 

Dawn giggled and pushed herself to her feet. “OKAY SENDING SOME OVER. YOU GUYS JUST STAY RIGHT THERE!” 

A few seconds later Sunny came over with a plate of s'mores in hand and a goofy grin on his lips. He could only see the top of Bog’s head and eyes as he placed the s’mores on the wall. 

“There you guys go. Have fun.” 

Bog and Marianne both chimed at once. “Thank you.” 

Sunny laughed, walking back as Bog grabbed the plate of s'mores and turned to Marianne, holding the treats out. “Success!” 

Marianne giggled, hurrying over to cuddle at his side as Bog held up one of the gooey treats in order to feed her. Dawn was sitting down again on her lounger, her hands on her belly when her husband returned. He sat on the side of her lounger and picked up her leg, placing it on his lap and began to rub her foot. 

Dawn giggled. “Remember when we did it in the gazebo?” 

Sunny chuckled. “Mmm...if I recall, that’s how you got pregnant with the twins, in that gazebo.” 

Dawn giggled. “Oh--yeah.”


End file.
